dbzbt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Raditz
Strategy Gameplay '''Base form''' Raditz can be resumed as a weak character with pretty good Blasts 2 (each one costing 3 Ki Bars). His best shot is his Blast 2-1, '''Full Power Energy Blast Volley'''. Use and abuse it. His other Blast 2, '''High Power Rush''', is a bit weaker. It has long reach, pummels the ennemy on the spot, then smash him into the ground. It can be useful if ennemy is above or under you, safe from Full Power Energy Blast Volley. '''Max Power Mode''' isn't a big deal for Raditz. His Ultimate Blast, '''Full Power Energy Wave''', is a simple energy beam, without anything particulary appealing. Two other options are possible : use '''Max Power Combo''' or '''Violent Rush''' + '''Hyper Smash '''+ '''additional''' '''Homing Dragon''' and '''Banishing Attack''', then '''Full Power Energy Blast Volley'''. Concerning Blasts 1, Raditz has '''Saiyan Soul''' and '''Full Power'''. Both cost 2 of 3 Blast Stocks. But since Raditz is better in Blasts 2 than in Max Power Mode or melee, it can be useless. In melee, Raditz has nothing particular. He has only one counter-attack, '''Body Strike''', used while rushing, '''Sonic Impact '''and '''Giant Throw'''. Standard attacks are weaker than average, except '''Simple Ki Blasts''' and '''Throw'''. Thus, Raditz is definitively better at Blasts 2. An alternative rely only on melee, using '''Saiyan Soul '''then '''Violent Rush '''and '''Hyper Smash''', but it is not optimal since Raditz has below than average Attack. However, since Attack +19 is a good item for his Great Ape form, the Base form benefits as well from this item, making this combo a valuable, but not the best, strategy. All in all, you can also spam Full Power Energy Blast Volley until you reach full 3 Blast Gauges, then use Saiyan Soul then the combo, never using a Blast move again (except for the final blow). The Blast 2 spam is anyway safer and stronger option. '''Great Ape form''' Like all giants, Great Ape Raditz is a slow powerhouse. His best advantages are obviously his giant form, preventing him to be hit by Rush Blast Moves, and his high Attack. However, Great Ape Raditz has '''no''' counter-attacks, unlike other giants, making him far more vulnerable against ennemys with high stun ability than other giants. His Blast Moves are '''Chou Makouhou''' (4 Ki Bars) and '''Giant Rock Throw''' (3 Ki Bars) ; only one-hit straight attacks. His ultimate is '''Chou Makousen''', a sweeping beam. These moves are indeed powerful, especially if they are boosted by Blast 2 +19, which is great for Base form Raditz ; but they are also easily avoidable if ennemy stays at distance, or is good at dodging Blasts Moves. Support moves are '''Howl '''(2 Blast Stocks) and '''Sleep''' (3 Blast Stocks). Sadly, Great Apes are just too big to hide in corner and use Sleep, and Blast Moves aren't Great Ape Raditz's best aspect. Like almost all melee characters, best way to defeat the opponent is to get onto ennemy's back (either by using '''High Speed Movement''' or '''Rolling Hammer''' and spamming '''Heavy Finish''', the "4xA version". Or to use Air Combos. Z-Items * Equipement Slot +3 * Health +19 : The best defensive item * Ki +19 : For Base form * Blast 2 +19 : For Base form * Attack +19 : For Great Ape form This setup boost both Raditz forms strong points, for a versatile use of both forms. It allows 2 free items, to the player's choice. = Base form Raditz details Raditz Stats ''[[Raditz#Base form|(Click here to return to Base form Raditz strategy)]]'' Raditz Common traits and techniques ''[[Raditz#Base form|(Click here to return to Base form Raditz strategy)]]'' Raditz Melee specific moves ''[[Raditz#Base form|(Click here to return to Base form Raditz strategy)]]'' Raditz Ki Blasts ''[[Raditz#Base form|(Click here to return to Base form Raditz strategy)]]'' Raditz Blast techniques ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ2 Transformations ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' Base form Raditz Raditz Stats ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ3 Common traits and techniques ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ3 Melee specific moves ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ2 Ki Blasts ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ3 Blast techniques ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' Great Ape Raditz Raditz Stats ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ3 Common traits and techniques ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ3 Melee specific moves ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ2 Ki Blasts ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]'' SSJ3 Blast techniques ''[[#Super Saiyan 3|(Click here to return to Super Saiyan 3 strategy)]]''